The present invention relates to a hotplate stacker with in each case one support unit for the spacing arrangement between two superimposed hotplates and with bearing surfaces provided on the upper and lower ends of support members of the support unit for supporting engagement distributed around the hotplate circumference on the two associated hotplates.
Electric hotplates or hobs or the like, which generally have a cast steel, electrically heated plate base member frequently have a very high weight and are sensitive to damage, particularly due to scratching of the cooking heating surface formed by the plate base member. Thus, hotplates, if stacked together for storage, transportation, etc, must be very carefully and stabily supported, particularly to ensure no reciprocal sliding of the hotplates within the stack. Attempts hitherto to solve this problem have been based on the insertion of wooden blocks as support members, but this system leads to disadvantages in that the security of the stack is dependent on the skill of the person inserting the blocks, which also takes up a considerable amount of time. When inserting the small wooden blocks, it must also be ensured that they do not come to rest in areas where they could collide with those parts of the hotplates, which project over the bottoms of the hotplates.